


Sumergidos en la Oscuridad

by distortedriott



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Boys (TV 2019) Fusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedriott/pseuds/distortedriott
Summary: |Hughie x Butcher|| Boy x Boy || No leer si no te gusta este tipo ||La luz dejaba de brillar, entre el terrible dolor de la soledad  que lo rodeaba, cual parecía ser una maldición, miraba a su lado, entendiendo que no estaba solo,otra alma rota, había acompañado su camino por más tiempo del que creía, fue una noche de borrachera, que se dieron cuenta que al parecer su destino no eran más que ellos mismos.PD: Fanfic también se encuentra en wattpad disponible bajo mi user: Distortedworld
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sumergidos en la Oscuridad

Las lagrimas caían por las de Hughie Campbell, sus ojos ardían de tanto llorar, tenía mirada perdida en un punto fijo, la luz que iluminaba sus mañanas, esa misma que significaba la esperanza que acompañaba en sus tardes y la pasión que desencadenaba en las noches, se había apagado.

Era justamente ''ese'' destello que devolvió el sentido a su vida, desde que perdió a Robin pensó que nunca nadie iba a llenar ese vacío, no obstante Annie lo hizo, pero entonces también la perdió a ella.

¿por qué la vida era tan injusta? perder el amor de tu vida es algo que puede pasar una vez, ¿pero dos?, se sentía como una maldición, el destino se había encargado de quitarle dos veces a la persona que creyó que sería el amor de su vida.

de pronto pasa el furgón que usaban, se abre la puerta, siente como lo tiran desde las prendas que utilizaban, y lo suben 

—¡Annie, Annie nooo!— gritó en medio de su llanto y dolor

—niño no hay tiempo que perder, o Homelander te matará de igual forma— bufó Butcher, mientras que MM conducía a toda velocidad 

—Annie está muerta no puedo dejar su cuerpo ahí— dice

—¡Yo no puedo dejar que te maten a ti tampoco!— gritó Butcher, ante eso Hughie solo comenzó a llorar, dolía perder por segunda vez a la persona que amaba, pero se había rendido, estaba en una guerra de nunca acabar, contra una empresa que sabía que no importa las cosas que hicieran para llevarla abajo, Vought era como un Ave Fenix, renacía de las cenizas una y otra vez.

***Meses después***

Hughie miraba la televisión todos hablaban de los nuevos super héroes que componían los siete, con frustración odiaba tanto como Butcher ver el nuevo favorito de todos ''Super Little Boy'' para ellos mejor conocido como Ryan, encabezando a los siete logrando con su ''inocencia'' recuperar la esperanza en toda la gente que había perdido la fe en los super, y llevando nuevamente a un buen status rentable a la compañía, Butcher con rabia apaga la televisión.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Mentalist, mientras siga vivo Ryan va a seguir bajo su control mental, inteligente táctica usar un niño para renovar su imagen — bufó enojado

—Dijiste que estabas fuera— susurró Hughie quién seguía tendido en el sofá, con la mirada perdida

—sí, eso dije, pero no soporto ver a Ryan en todos lados, sabiendo que está bajo control de esos , porque él no es como ellos— exclamó mientras estaba de pie mirando como su amigo al igual que él se hundía en la miseria, Campbell esta vez no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio, ya nada era suficiente, había perdido las razones y motivos para luchar —noche tras noche en mis sueños veo a Becca pidiendo ayuda, le hice una promesa, tan solo necesito mantener esa maldita promesa — gruñó intentando causar alguna reacción en su amigo.

—intenté destruirlo por lo que le hicieron a Annie, pero todo se salió de control, Billy, estamos perdidos no podemos con ellos, me rindo, ya no doy más— susurró, sí bien sintió que desde que perdió a Robin todo perdió sentido, con la perdida de Starlight sus ganas de vivir y de luchar por algo, se habían ido por completo, ahora si que era un desastre, cada mañana despertaba deseando estar muerto, pero a su vez tenía encima a Butcher casi como un niñero vigilando, si no estaba él la visita de Frenchie y LM, no faltaban.

—estábamos tan cerca, ve lo positivo desde la revelación que logramos, nadie ha vuelto a ver a Homelander, dicen que está muerto... Pero a decir verdad desearía que siguiera vivo en algún lugar torturándose por como su credibilidad se vino abajo, sabiendo que cada persona en el mundo lo odia por ser un hijo de puta—

—¿de que sirve? Vought sigue haciendo de las suyas, y jamás van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a Annie, o incluso a Robin, a pesar de ya estar en paz con A-Train — Hugh no aguantó más hablar de sus novias muertas, y comenzó a llorar fuertemente —¿por qué no fui yo?—preguntó mientras se desmoronó en el llanto, Butcher miraba fríamente la frustración de su pequeño Hughie, cual no era más que un reflejo de si mismo, dejó pasar un par de minutos, al ver que el llanto no se detenía, finalmente se dignó a actuar, tomó asiento a su lado, lo rodeó con sus brazos 

—te entiendo, te entiendo a la perfección— exclamó, a diferencia de Hugh, sentía que no valía la pena llorar, pero aún así estaba tan roto como él. 

por parte del más joven, respondió el abrazo de Billy era el hombro que necesitaba apoyarse para llorar, continuó con su lamento por otros eternos minutos, Butcher solo lo contenía sin decir ni una sola palabra, si era necesario estaría ahí todo el día, después de todo ya no había mucho que hacer, los chicos lo habían dejado, o al menos de momento no quería seguir intentando destruir a Vought. 

Cuando Campbell, sintió que no quedaban más lagrimas, se separó del abrazo, su rostro estaba rojo al igual que sus ojos, su cara era un desastre, miró a su amigo 

—gracias por estar aquí conmigo, por no irte, después de todo eres todo lo que tengo, quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú, pero la verdad es que soy un desastre — soltó, mientras se secaba la lagrimas.

—¿de que hablas? Hughie eres de las personas más fuerte que he conocido, a decir verdad yo también estoy tan destrozado, pero sigo aquí, con gana de joder a esos cabrones... yo sé que tu también, así que anímate como sea que hoy será noche de chicos— bufó.

***

Se encontraron en un bar con LM, Frenchie y Kimiko, esa noche no era para jugar ser villanos contra superhéroes, o más bien ser los héroes contra los verdaderos villanos, solo eran amigos emborrachándose, olvidando las penas, finalmente se hizo tarde, Marvin pasó a dejar a Frenchie y Kimiko, quienes habían bebido bastante, mientras Billy en realidad no hizo más que tomar un par de cervezas, el resto se quedó cuidado a Hughie, este realmente se había pasado de copas, estaba tan ebrio que a penas se podía mantener en pie, lo lanzó en el asiento trasero y condujo a la casa que compartían, a penas lo bajó, para dejarlo tendido en el sofá, y se sentó en la mesa, estaba cansado, solo pensaba lo destruido que él igual estaba, y ver a Hughie era el vivo reflejo de si mismo, al verlo dormir se levantó para ir a buscar algo para taparlo, en cuanto tendió el cubre en él, da media vuelta y escucha su voz.

—gracias Butcher, por cuidarme e intentar animarme pese a todo— escuchó la voz ebria de su amigo, sonrió y volteó 

—estás despierto hijo de puta— dijo

—lo he pensado, quiero hacerlo, quiero seguir luchando contra esos cabrones— bufó, Billy solamente sonreía sabía que nada de lo que dijera en ese estado podía mantenerse al día siguiente

—mejor ve a tu cama, el sofá es un lugar incomodo— dice se acerca, lo levanta y va con él apoyado en sus hombros hasta la habitación de Campbell, al dejarlo en la cama, e irse se da cuenta que Hugh lo sostiene del brazo y comenzó a llorar otra vez

—¿por que no me has abandonado? ¿por qué no simplemente me dejas ahogarme en mi?— preguntó 

—no puedo hacerlo— dice

—¿te recuerdo a tu hermano, verdad?— consultó 

—más que eso, eres el reflejo de mi mismo pero con valor de expresar sus emociones, Hughie, yo estoy tan roto como tú, pero no tengo la valentía que tú tienes de demostrar lo que sien...— Hughie besó a Butcher, tomando por sorpresa, ese se suelta de golpe 

—¡que te pasa imbécil!— gruñó molesto

—creí... que... quizás, tal vez solo nos tenemos el uno al otro— exclamó

—te quiero mucho, pero no en ese plan— dijo decir ''te quiero'' era algo muy amable viniendo de Butch

—perdón, no se exactamente en que estaba pensando — respondió avergonzado, no entendía como nació ese impulso, si bien en parte el alcohol tenía la culpa, claramente había algo más, la verdad que desde que perdió a Annie, la única persona que lo mantenía con vida era Butcher, además él era el tipo de gente que jamás moría, siempre se salía con la suya, no tendría que preocuparse jamás de cuidar y salvar a alguien, más bien sabía que efectivamente la única persona que le salvaría la vida a él, sería Billy, a decir verdad ya lo estaba haciendo —perdón por ser tan jodidamente patético— dice, soltando el brazo de Butch, este caminó hasta la puerta, no obstante se devolvió, pero culpar al alcohol sería la mejor opción, así que ahora él besó a Hughie.

—los tipos como nosotros nunca mueren— dijo posterior al beso, Campbell sonrió después de meses volvió a tener una razón real para sonreír, esta vez era Butcher.

Nuevamente se volvieron a besar, y fue justamente Hugh quién lo jaló hasta él, comenzó a tocar más a Butcher, el deseo carnal era real, pero Billy se detuvo, sabía que era producto de la ebriedad, el quién estaba más sobrio no se iba a aprovechar de su amigo, menos sabiendo que el día siguiente no se iba a recordar de nada de lo pasado.

—Detente— bufó el mayor, mientras frenaba de golpe, , Hugh miró sin entender, pensando ''que mierda, por qué se detenía en la mejor parte''—no puede pasar esto, menos en estas condiciones— concluye, por lo que recién el más joven entonces cayó en cuenta que efectivamente se había pasado en intentar llevar esa amistad más allá, por lo que dejó que Billy simplemente se retire, sintió rabia, no sabía por qué actuó así, por qué razón besó a aquel rudo chico que estaba dispuesto a luchar con el mundo entero por el amor de su vida, pero en el fondo ese vacío que sentía no iba a desaparecer, comenzó con la perdida de Robin, siguiendo con la muerte de Annie, ahora solamente había oscuridad, para él, era extraño la combinación de emociones, hasta hace un rato estaba con la lujuria a flor de piel, pero ahora su real sentir volvía, la rabia, la tristeza, esa terrible depresión que lo tenía sumergido en una oscuridad sin fin, sabía exactamente que ya nunca más llegaría otra persona que sea su luz, el día que la vida starlight se apagó, se llevó con ella el único destello que le devolvió el sentido a Hughie, ahora ya no había nada, así que volvió a llorar hasta quedarse dormido. 

***

Durante la mañana estaba Hughie tomando desayuno, su cabeza dolía de una manera terrible, sus ojos estaban rojos entre el alcohol y el tanto llorar, tenía recuerdos borrosos de lo que ocurrió con Butcher, no sabía si era real o un sueño, solo sabía que estaba muy avergonzado, de pronto el hombre aparece por el comedor, sin decir nada, Hugh lo mira sonrojado solamente, no quería decir nada, pero no sabia mentir ni guardarse algo

—¿lo que pasó anoche fue?— guardó silencio, no quería terminar, entre cerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta

—así es mi pequeño Hughie, me besaste, mientras llorabas por la rubia luminosa— soltó 

—perdón, estaba muy ebrio—

—yo también lo estaba, pero por fortuna no tanto como para abusar de ti— dice con calma, mientras abrió la despensa sacó unos waffles, les echó jarabe de manzana, y se fue a la sala, para sentarse a comer, mientras miraba la tv, Hughie no sabía si lo estaba evitando, o tenía realmente ganas de ver la televisión y escuchar que hablaran de superhéroes todo el tiempo, en cuanto terminó se fue a sentar al lado de Billy

—sabes... estuve pensando, quiero volver a intentarlo—

—¿intentar qué?— interrumpe de golpe —¿besarme?— añade, haciendo sonrojar a Hughie

—¡NO!— soltó de golpe, sabía que lo que ocurrió fue solamente causa de la borrachera —digo, me refiero a jodernos a Vought, ya no tengo nada en esta vida, mi única luz dejó de iluminarme, entonces quiero luchar en su memoria, si muero, espero que mi muerte signifique algo— exclamó volviendo a sentir esa mínima esperanza de derrocar a la compañía más grande de corrupción que existía en todo el país.

—vamos a hacerlo, mataré a mentalist, y recuperaré a Ryan, me iré con él a Argentina o a Chile, quizás, y comenzaré otra vez, lejos de toda esta mierda, ya estoy cansado, estoy viejo mis últimos días deben ser en paz— 

—¿por qué no regresar a Inglaterra?— cuestionó Butch soltó una risa irónica 

—pongo un pie allá, me matarían, hay quienes me conocen, en Europa por eso prefiero un lugar lo más alejado de todo— respondió

—si es que no muero, considérame para ir contigo amigo— exclamó, Butch le sonrió

—vamos a cogernos a vought hasta que caiga, lo prometo— dice decidido apagando la televisión, llamó a los demás chicos, porque volverían a comenzar.

***seis meses después***

La Lucha contra la gran potencia de Vought fue dura, más muertes de gente inocente, más asesinatos, mataron a un par más de superhéroes, sacaban noticias a la luz, Vought las desmentía, luego encontraban más trapos sucios de dicha compañía, otra vez se encargaban de hacer frente a las acusaciones, pero nuevamente creaban ese crisis en la empresa más poderosa de America, lo hacía era generar desconfianza en la gente.

Mientras tanto a modo personal de lo que pasaba entre los chicos, desde esa noche de borrachera la amistad de Hugh con Butcher solo se fortaleció más, a pesar que no se había vuelto a repetir un momento como ese, existía cierta tensión entre ellos, parecía una bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano iba a explotar, Hugh con Billy se pasaban salvando la vida mutuamente, era como si estuvieran destinados a trabajar juntos. 

Era obvio que nadie iba a reemplazar a Becca, ni a Robin o mucho menos a Annie, las chicas fueron la luz que le brindaron esperanza a los chicos, ahora nadie las traería de vuelta, esa luz se había apagado para siempre, hundiendo a ambos en la mismísima oscuridad, pero así como estaban sumergidos, juntos se podrían hacer compañía, esa noche era importante, Butcher finalmente dio con el paradero de Mentalist, tenían el plan perfecto para matarlo, estaba nervioso, solo tenían que esperar el amanecer para atacar.

—¿qué pasas por qué tan pensativo?— cuestionó Hugh tomando asiento en el sofá al lado de su amigo 

—¿y si sale mal? ¿y si no puedo salvar a Ryan? — hace una pausa para soltar un suspiro —le habré fallado a Becca— agrega 

—y yo a Starlight— se suma a sus palabras dejando ver que el miedo y la inseguridad era algo normal, ambos se miraron con una mueca en sus rostros, pero entonces Hughie la forzó a una sonrisa —pero eso no pasará, ganaremos— habló, por alguna razón, él era quién le devolvía las ganas de seguir a Butch, al menos en vida.

—mañana será el fin, gracias por quedarte a luchar— exclamó Butcher, ambos se seguían mirando fijamente, esa tensión que existía en ellos desde el día que se besaron era más grande que nunca, Hughie quería besarlo, pero a decir verdad la ruda apariencia de su amigo le intimidaba un poco, ya no estaba ebrio para excusarse en eso, pero como era la noche previa a su descubrimiento de dónde se escondía Mentalist, sabían que lo matarían aunque si algo salía mal, serían ellos quienes iban a morir, eso llenó de valor a Campbell

—tengo ganas de repetir algo que hice antes— exclamó

—¿ver a la iluminada? — cuestionó —te entiendo, yo daría todo por volver a tener a Becca— añadió ignorando un poco las reales intenciones de Hugh

—es difícil de explicar, creo que la gente simplemente no se puede reemplazar, a decir verdad, siento que sigo amando a Robin, de igual forma a Annie, pero al final nosotros somos los que seguimos aquí, y después de todo la única persona que se preocupar por mi, eres tú, en serio eres todo lo que tengo, tú y los chicos, son los que me mantienen con vida, confieso que al comienzo odié involucrarme contigo, pero ahora creo que solo le diste un nuevo sentido a mi miserable vida— añadió

—Mucho sentimentalismo— bufó, pero Hughie solo ríe

—perdón, pero ya sabes como soy— dice entonces acarició la barba de Billy, acortando distancia entre ellos —al final estamos tú y yo hundidos en la oscuridad, y no saldremos de ahí, aunque después de todo, quizás eso siempre fue nuestro destino— añadió, para su amigo no era incomodo que estuviera a escasos centímetros de besarle, o incluso que tuviera la mano en su mejilla.

—una vez conocí a un tipo raro, era un jodido mafioso desquiciado, que quería que trabaje para él, como su matón, este una vez me dijo una frase que justamente ahora me hace mucho sentido a lo que dices Hugh... él me dijo ''es mejor caminar con un amigo en la oscuridad, que solo por la luz'', así es justamente como me siento contigo, tienes razón, no eres Becca, yo no soy Robin ni Annie, pero al final del día, eres lo único que me queda junto a Terror... y bueno, eres la única persona que quiero proteger toda mi vida, además de Ryan por encargo de Becca— exclamó

Hughie sonrió, y se animó finalmente a besar a Billy, esta vez estaban ambos sobrios, y lo curioso fue que este le respondió el beso, esa tensión que existía en ambos finalmente se desencadenaba, el hombre de la barba se levantó del sofá de golpe, sacando de onda al más joven, no sabía si le gustó o no que lo besara, por lo que también se levantó se queda mirándolo con cara de confusión, no obstante Butcher quién no era para nada tierno, más bien era bruto y salvaje, miró con cierta lujuria al más joven, y lo empujó contra la pared haciendo caer un par de cuadros, dónde se comenzaron a besar otra vez, el salvajismo del mayor estaba dominando el momento, cada beso que se daban, cada caricia, cado paso que avanzaban, iban dejando un caos en toda la casa, y así es como llegan hasta la puerta de la habitación de Billy, mientras lo besaba al lado, con una mano alcanzaba la manilla abriendo un poco, mientras sostenía a Hug con un beso, con sus brazos en la cintura de este usó sus pierna para abrir de una patada, al tener el camino descubierto, lo empuja a la cama con brutalidad, este se sorprendía, Hughie quería seguir con los besos, lo abrazos, toda clase de mimos, pero su compañero no tenía tiempo, mientras estaba de pie se comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, Campbell se asustó nunca había tenido ese tipo de sexo, pero él realmente quería a Billy así que así que si ya habían comenzado, no iba a retroceder, no obstante su rostro decía mucho, más cuando casi tenía la polla de Butch en su cara

—¿ya no quieres seguir?— cuestionó con un poco de vergüenza, ante el rostro de confusión de Hugh, este movió su cabeza en forma de negación

—quiero hacerlo— dice mientras se muerde el labio inferior, se sentó en la cama mientras que su partner en el crimen y ahora en el placer estaba de pie con los pantalones abajo, y comenzó a practicarle algo de sexo oral, Primero lamió la cabeza antes de succionar la polla completa de Butcher en su boca, de paso el mayor agarró con ambas manos la cabeza de Campbell, jalaba su cabello así estuvieron por un rato, disfrutando el placer que este causaba, pero claramente él dominante deseaba más que solo sexo oral, alejó a Hughie y lo tiro con brutalidad a la cama, en eso se saca la camisa que usaba, el más joven siguió los pasos por lo que se quitó sus pantalones, camiseta.

—date vuelta— dice en tono autoritario el mayor, con eso obedeció las instrucciones quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Billy sonrió no podía creer que tenía de esa forma a su querido protegido, no obstante por más brutal que fuera, sabía que este conservaba su virginidad anal, ante la falta de organización y el no querer matar el momento, no tenían a mano lubricante ni vaselina, por lo que escupió en sus dedos y no perdió tiempo de meterlos en el orificio del más joven logrando una dilatación previa, este gimió en cuanto entró el primer dedo, el mismo gemido se intensificó al entrar el segundo de los dedos

—dime si no quieres seguir— exclamó, pero Hugh estaba ocupado mordiéndose sus propios labios, para aguantar el dolor, fue así que cuando ya sintió que lo tenía preparado, sacó sus dedos y se posicionó, de modo que rápidamente el mayor se aferró a sus caderas y buscó entrar con su miembro en él, al comienzo Campbell gritó de dolor, mientras de forma involuntaria se le asomaron lagrimas de sus ojos, se aferró al cubre cama, mientras comenzaban un brusco vaivén, cual lo hacía a gemir fuertemente, jamás pensó que terminarían así, pero ya había comenzado esa sensación desconocida y un poco dolorosa mezclada con placer, comenzaba a gustarle, el momento continuó por un buen tiempo, posterior a eso, estuvieron probando otras poses, besos, mordidas, todo al estilo de Butcher, quién por más que intentaba ser delicado era un total salvaje, no obstante a Hugh le gustaba las reglas del juego, así fue como ambos llegaron al climax, quedando exhaustos tendidos en la cama mirando el techo.

—No puedo creer que lo hicimos— dice Hughie sorprendido de si mismo ante tal aguante con Butch

—tu quería que pasara, pendejo— gruñó Butcher, haciendo reír al más delgado, quién se puso de lado mirando a Butcher, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho 

—y quiero que se vuelva a repetir— exclamó plantando un beso en la frente de este para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho, y quedarse dormido, no obstante Butch no podía dormir, pensando en que al amanecer lucharían contra la persona que está manipulando a todos a favor de Vought con su poder de control mental.

la aurora en el cielo daba los indicios de que comenzaba a amanecer, Billy a penas se ponía de pie, quitando al pequeño de su lado, pero entonces un ruido por el pasillo lo pone en alerta, tomó su arma y se asoma listo para golpear, teniendo por sorpresa a Frenchie, Kimiko y LM. 

—¡Demonios Frenchie que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta!— gritó, este por su parte le cubrió los ojos a su novia Kimiko.

—podrías vestirte al menos— bufó 

—veo que hacía calor anoche— dice LM

de pronto de la misma habitación sale Hughie solo con boxers, con su ropa y zapatillas en la mano sorprendiendo a los chicos 

—Wooo, ustedes...— dice LM sorprendido

—al carajo yo me voy— dice Frenchie volteando a Kimiko, tomó su mano y salió con ella para esperar en el automóvil 

—No tendremos esta conversación ahora— gruñe Butcher

—mierda ¿por qué tan temprano aquí?— se sacó de onda Hughie y solo corrió a su habitación

—los espero en el auto— dice el moreno, también saliendo de la casa.

Al rato Hughie y Billy se suben al automóvil 

—vamos a acabar con esos cabrones— bufó Butcher

—como acabaste en Hughie— dice Frenchie, por lo que LM y Kimiko explotaron de la risa, la nueva pareja solamente los miró enojados

—ya, seamos serios— dice LM —¿De cuando que están juntos?— cuestionó 

—¡conduce, mierda!— gruñó de forma intimidante, su amigo solo se rie y condujo, así fue llegaron hasta la base, justo en la hora del cambio de turno de los trabajadores, sabían que esa sería la forma de entrar a la base que se encontraba, se infiltraron en la base, peleando con algunos guardias, y finalmente llegaron dónde mentalist, estaba de espalda, mirando las cámaras, entró Billy solo al cuarto

''¿en serio crees que puedes contra mí?'', Butcher escuchó la voz en su cabeza, pero con el plan ya sabiendo y la vacuna que habían descubierto que paralizaba a cada persona que tuviera el compuesto V, podrían acabar fácil con Mentalist, así que solo sonrió y se acercó a este él

—así es cabrón— respondió en lo que se acercó, del bolsillo anterior toma el compuesto X, Butch se acercó y comenzó a golpear a Mentalist inyectando el compuesto, pero entonces kimiko con sus habilidades le arrancó la cabeza, parecían que habían ganado, estaban todos celebrando cuando de pronto aparece Homelander con Ryan, pidiendo ayuda, en cuanto ven a Homelander Hughie sale de control, él había matado a Starlight, se había revelado contra todos, y ahora tenía a Ryan

—Hijo de puta— gritó enojado, tomando el compuesto X, corriendo contra él para acabar 

—Un paso más y lo mato— dice mirando con sus ojos rojos a Ryan 

—¡maldito!— gruñó frustrado, de pronto los ojos laser destruyeron el maletín con el compuesto X , el único que quedaba era el de la mano de Hughie

—¡Hijo de puta!—

—¡Hughie detente!— gritó Butcher.

—¡ayuda!— decía Ryan confundido, ya no estaba bajo el efecto de Mentalist, por lo que estaba asustando y confundido

—Ryan, escúchame, tienes poderes, tu puedes usarlo contra Homelander—

—Bla,bla,bla, no lo escuches, te mataré de todos modos, y de paso los mataré a todos—

—Homelander, no tienes por qué hacer esto, es tu hijo, ya déjalo irse y ser feliz —

—esta basura insignificante y marica no es digno de ser mi hijo— gruñe enojado lanzando sus rayos hacia dónde estaban los demás chicos, no obstante es Kimiko quién los empuja a todos, salvándose con ellos. 

—ustedes no podrán contra mi —

—quizás ellos no, pero yo si— dice Queen Maeve apareciendo, y luchando contra Homelander lo empuja de modo que Ryan cae, entre que ellos se golpeaban, Butcher va dónde Ryan, y Hughie camina lentamente, viendo lo despistado que estaba Homelander, pero este logra empujar a Queen Maeve, y se para en frente de Hughie quién lo miraba con odio y miedo

—esa mirada, la conozco, es la misma que me miró Starlight antes de matarla y ahora eres tú al que mataré— dice el rubio, mientras que apuntaba la mano de Campbell con sus ojos laser, no obstante es A-Train con su velocidad quitó la inyección de la mano de Hugh y se la entierra en el cuello a patriota el compuesto contrario al V, comenzó a hacer efecto, este cae, parecía que finalmente habían ganado. 

—Chicos, aquí están todas las pruebas contra Vought...—dice A-Train, toma a Maeve quién estaba inconsciente, y se va rápido al final todo había terminado. 

***

Butcher miraba la televisión, Ryan en cadena nacional exponía todos los trapos sucios de Vought, de paso avisaba su retiro como superhéroe, diciendo que se iría muy lejos. la millonaria compañía finalmente estaba arruinada, siendo clausurada para siempre. 

—estoy orgulloso de este muchacho— dice Butcher

—¿estás seguro que no te quieres quedar?— consultó Hugh orgulloso de saber que ellos fueron los que lucharon hasta lograr el cierre definitivo.

—no, el final de mi destino está lejos de esta mierda, y es junto a ti, Ryan y Terror— dice mientras se acerca y plantó un beso en los labios de Hughie, este sonrió, por primera vez sentía paz.

—gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu vida, cuando en un principio solo era un peón más para alcanzar tu objetivo—

—de nada, gracias a ti por quedarte y por ser ahora mi objetivo. — dice, ambos sonríen.

Finalmente planearon todo, teniendo paz lejos de todos, formando con Ryan y el perro Terror, una familia común, alejado de todos los problemas, siendo felices sumergidos a pesar de la oscuridad que les dejó su vida anterior, finalmente lograron encontrar luz dónde creía que era imposible. 

FIN.


End file.
